


he got me horny and ripped (like I just walked out the gym)

by xd_ddy



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dildos, Exhibitionism, Gags, Gen, M/M, No Beta, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, camboy wonho, please let me know if i'm missing any tags, vague reference to a few people but not enough to get tagged, very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xd_ddy/pseuds/xd_ddy
Summary: "b1gt1tssavesl1ves says that I look especially pretty today," Hoseok reads. The comment makes him blush, nose scrunching up and ears reddening. "Thank you oppa, but you say that every stream."
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	he got me horny and ripped (like I just walked out the gym)

**Author's Note:**

> just a warning that this was written on my phone so it's kind of lapslocked but not really and it's not beta-ed  
> please don't repost

he makes sure the stream has started and then sits back on his haunches, smiling brightly at the webcam.

"hi guys! I had a long week so I can't wait to relieve myself a bit." Hoseok looks past the camera to the full length mirror on the wall, adjusting his crop top. it's a baby pink and short enough that when it rides up, most of his chest is showing. his silk shorts are white and as short, exposing strong thighs and doing nothing to hide his pretty bulge.

Looking back at the laptop screen, he sees a familiar account's comment.

"b1gt1tssavesl1ves says that I look especially pretty today," Hoseok reads. The comment makes him blush, nose scrunching up and ears reddening. "Thank you oppa, but you say that every stream. "

"Alright, let's get started." He holds up the a ball gag and laughs as a new slew of comments appear. One catches his eye.

"Aussiebang commented that he wanted to hear me beg. Don't worry, the gag won't stop me from trying." He then holds up a pink dildo, the same shade as both the gag and his crop top. It's not his longest but it's thick and textured, more than enough to make him feel stretched and filled.

"I'm gonna sit on this and play with my nipples today and I'm going to try to cum untouched." He looks up at his camera though his eyelashes, almost innocent if not for the gleam in his eyes. "But first, let's get this dildo wet."

Holding it by the base, he raises it to his lips, kissing it chastely. He lets his tongue dart out, licking the tip before letting himself blush again, feigning innocence. Hoseok tilts the dildo up, opens his mouth and swallows until he's almost at its base, not once losing eye contact with the camera. He bats his eyelashes, knowing that his viewers love his combination of his built body and pretty face. He pulls off and immediately goes back down again, this time gagging wetly as he tries to go to the very bottom. He makes sure the viewers can see him struggle, the watering in his eyes, the evident stretch in his jaw and the heaving of his chest as the fake cock both stretches his mouth and triggers his reflexes. Pulling off with a trail of saliva, he winks at the camera, giggling at the lewd words of his viewers.

"bignubear wants to know if I can cum from just choking on cock. i don't know cuz I've never tried but i would definitely love to try in the future. It definitely sounds like something I'd be able to do." 

Picking up the ball gag again, he secures it around his head. Hoseok knows that there's still saliva all over his face, but there's no point trying to clean it up if he's only going to get more dirty.

Hoseok then takes off his shorts and repositions himself, ass up to the camera and face down. it's a shame his viewers can't see him struggling around his gag but hey, they can still hear him.

He coats his left fingers with lube and stretches his right cheek with the clean hand. He lets the viewers see his tight hole before teasing it with his cold fingers. 

" _gah_ " Hoseok struggles around the gag as it impairs his ability to moan. He slides 3 fingers in right away and hisses at the stretch.

or at least, he tries to. The noise that comes out is as garbled as the first but a few octaves higher. Scissoring his fingers, he bucks back, trying to fit them deeper into him. He knows his whines make him sound like a bitch in heat, but it would be a lie to say that he didn't get off to it. He eases a fourth finger in and his hips briefly lose control. Hoseok hasn't even hit his prostate yet but he's so impatient for the stretch, he can't help that he already feels so needy.

Easing all his fingers out, he slaps his ass with his luby hand, keening once again. He can't see but he can imagine the red print it leaves on his pale skin.

Turning back, he is greeted with his debauched appearance, hair tousled, eyes red from being close to tears and spit all over his face. He zeroes in on the comment calling him a puppy and makes a happy but unintelligible noise. More spit leaks out from the side of his gag and dirties his crop top. 

Running his fingers through the spit and into his mouth beside the gag, he leads the spit-covered hand to his throat, choking himself for the regular viewer who loves to see his eyes roll back. He keeps moving down and flips his flimsy top up, exposing his whole chest. with the other hand, Hoseok feels up the ridges on his stomach until his both hands meet at either nipple. He takes a deep breathe and pulls, hips jerking by the stimulation.

Hurriedly, he props the neglected dildo up, lines it up with his hole and sinks down, one hand always pulling at his chest. The stretch is a lot but Hoseok likes a lot and Hoseok chases the discomfort until his ass meets the silicone balls. he takes a deep breathe in and out, with the breathe out coming out as the loudest whine yet.

The hand around the dildo goes back to flicking and pinching his chest and he starts bouncing up and down at an erratic pace.

Seeing a comment asking him to push his pecs together, he complies. His dildo pushes up against his prostate _just right_ and Hoseok has to grab onto his chest with both hands, shaking from the stimulation. Saliva leaks liberally from the side of his mouth, down his chin and all over his body. Some lands on his cock which jerks at the only direct stimulation it has received so far. 

it takes a whole minute until he starts gingerly bouncing again. His cock is rock hard, and swings rhythmically with his movement. it's an angry red from being neglected but Hoseok has no plans of touching it. he goes back to thumbing at his nipples, his head swimming from all the stimulation. he's done this before but never on camera and him knowing he has an audience watching him turns him on to a level he didn't know was possible.

He knows that the incessant noise from his mouth makes no sense and even though he tries to ask his viewers if he can cum, noone seems to understand. 

the dildo continues to brush his prostate and his chest is becoming sore from all the stimulation. his jaw aches, arms and legs are shaking and there are hundreds of people watching him desperately trying to get off. 

"-anna, -anna, -uhh plee" he repeats and one viewer finally seems to have figured it out. 

**daddymnstr: baby is so pretty. cum now**

and that's all Hoseok needed. He sits all the way up until he's almost off his dildo and drops all the way down, his legs drop out from under him, getting himself deeper onto his dildo than ever before. It brushes his prostate hard on the way down and continues to press down on it. One hand falls back to catch himself but the other never stops tweaking at his nipples. he closes his eyes as his orgasm hits him hard. He shakes through it, wracking his whole body and making his hips spasm non-stop.

When most of the shocks are done, it's been over a minute and Hoseok finally opens his eyes. He first eases off the dildo slowly and unclasps his ball gag from around his head with still shaky hands. Assessing the scene, he notices the cum all over his stomach, on the ground, on his thighs and one drop on his camera lens. Giggling, he leans into the camera and licks it up. He also scoops up the cum on his body with his fingers and sucks on them, reading all the comments.

**b1gt1tssavesl1ves: I don't think I've ever cum harder**

Hoseok pops his fingers out and lets out a giggle, noting the soreness in his jaw, "Thank you oppa, but you say that every stream."

**Author's Note:**

> umm well, thank you for making it to the end  
> do you have any ideas for who the commenters are? i think i made one of them exceedingly obvious.  
> feel free to scream at me at my : [twitter](https://twitter.com/xd_ddy)  
> i'm aware there's no pfp and stuff but i'll get to it eventually


End file.
